nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff of Fire
The''' Fire''' Staff '''appears in the Zombie map Origins. It is one of four staffs. It is represented by the color red when looking at staff parts. The '''Fire Staff is one of the new Wonder Weapons introduced in the latest Zombies map, Origins. It is one of the eight wonder weapons to appear on the map, and is only available here. It fires three fireballs in different directions when fired. Acquiring The fire Staff, as well as the other staves, can be acquired by building it by using the 5 pieces hidden throughout the map. The parts include three Staff Parts, a red Musical Record, and the Elemental Stone of Fire. #The first Staff Part is acquired by activating Generator 6, and can be claimed from the Rewards Chest. #The second Staff Part is acquired by shooting down a plane with an orange glow in the sky once all 6 Generators are active. #The third Staff Part is acquired by killing the Panzer Soldat that spawns upon the beginning of Round 8. #The Music Disk can be found on a crate next to Generator 6, on one of the pews in the church, or on a crate behind the Mark IV Tank. #The Elemental Stone of Fire can be acquired once the red disk and the Gramophone have both been acquired as well. You must take them to the Fire Tunnel located near Generator 1, and place the Gramophone on the table. It will open a portal to the Crazy Place, where the stone can be grabbed. #After all parts have been grabbed, you must take them all to the area below the Pack-A-Punch Machine (Will require the Plain Musical Record) and build the Staff at the red pedestal at the bottom. Kagatsuchi's Blood An upgraded version of the Fire Staff, similar to Pack-a-Punching a weapon, can be obtained by following these steps: #With your Fire Staff, travel to the Crazy Place. Once there, start using the staff to kill Zombies on top of the grated floor near the Fire Portal. There will be four containers there. A little fireball will appear in each one after every five to ten kills. When you've killed enough Zombies, the screen will shake. #Take your Fire Staff to the church area. Upstairs in the church, there will be glowing red symbols on the wall, and some that aren't glowing. You need to look at these to find the order in which you must ignite the torches that are down the stairs. The torches are marked by numbers, and the markings on the wall each correspond to a certain number. The numbers, from left to right, are 11, 5, 9, 7, 6, 3, 4. The 4 represents the blood stain on the wall under a torch. Ignite the torches that correspond to a glowing symbol in the order from left to right that they appear on the wall upstairs. Once you've done this, the screen will shake. #Take the staff down under the Pack-a-Punch machine. There will be four levers that each turn one of the floating tablets above the pedestals. Each time a tablet turns, the color of the orb on it will change. Change them all to red, and shoot the flying red Orb under the tablets with the Fire Staff. It will then fly up into the sky. #Take your Fire Staff to the Crazy Place. Place the Staff onto the pedestal from which you acquired the Elemental Stone of Fire. #Begin killing Zombies in the Crazy Place. Their sould will fly into the Fire Staff. It will alert you when there are enough souls. Then, take your Fire Staff off of the pedestal. It is now upgraded. The Kagatsuchi's Blood is nearly the same as the Fire Staff, but much more powerful. There is a slight delay between the trigger pull and the fire. You can charge your shots with the Kagatsuchi's Blood to create a fire pit wherever the shot lands. This fire pit will damage Zombies for a short amount of time, usually killing them on round below 30. This can be used to create traps, or can be used to help revive downed players. As with all upgraded Staves, you now have an attachment on the back of the Staff that can be fired at downed teammates to revive them. It can be used from almost any distance, and has only 4 shots. Trivia *The Fire Staff is Takeo Masaki's favorite staff. *The Kagatsuchi's blood is named after the Japanese God of Fire. *If the player has the Fire Staff as well as PhD Flopper, the explosion from diving to prone will burn and stun the zombies.